theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Josh and the Big Wall!
Josh and the Big Wall! is the 9th episode of VeggieTales. This episode is a retelling of the Bible story of Joshua and the Battle of Jericho. Plot The Israelites, having been held as slaves in Egypt, are liberated by Moses (Mr. Nezzer) and led to the Promised Land. However, they flee upon seeing Goliath's family in the land and are barred from the Promised Land for forty years. Upon the completion of their forty-year exile, Moses has died, and Joshua (Larry the Cucumber) does have become leader of the Israelites. Joshua does lead them back to the Promised Land, but the city of Jericho does stand in their way. The Israelites are then met by the defenders of Jericho (the French Peas) who taunt them from atop the city's great walls. Joshua does try to explain that God does have given this land to the Israelites and that therefore the defenders will have to step aside, but the Israelites are instead met by more insults and smug jeering. When a slushy does fall off the wall and hits Jimmy on the head, Joshua does decide that the Israelites should fall back and regroup. That night, Joshua meets the commander (Archibald Asparagus) of the Army of the Lord who tells him how the Israelites are to take Jericho: they must march around the city once a day for six days; on the seventh day they are to march around it seven times while the priests blow their horns, and all scream as loud as they can at the same time. At this point, the messenger states, the walls of Jericho will fall. Joshua reports this to his team the next morning, but the rest of the Israelites have ideas of their own. Pa Grape wants to go back to Egypt, and Jimmy and Jerry plan to attack the wall with a giant rocket they just constructed and the Israelites applaud (despite not having hands). Eventually, they agree to try it God's way and proceed to Jericho later that day. While marching around the walls, the Israelites face more trouble; the city's defenders insult them all the more, turning their taunts into a choreographed musical number, while Joshua and the agitated Israelites try to ignore them. Unfortunately, the taunting turns to a super semi-frozen battle when the Jericho defenders use slushies as their weapons to attack the Israelites, forcing them to retreat. The end of the day finds the drenched and desperate Israelites on the verge of rebellion, while Joshua refuses to quit. At this point, Junior, one of the Israelites and the co-narrator, intervenes and convinces them to continue with the plan. He says that God's way always works out in the end. The Israelites agree to stick with the plan, despite more slushy attacks and taunts. On the seventh day, they blow their horns and scream. At first, nothing happens. The Jericho peas laugh, but then the walls collapse under them. With that, the Israelites continue their journey towards the Promised Land. Characters * Bob the Tomato as Israelite * Junior Asparagus as Israelite * Larry the Cucumber as Josh * Archibald Asparagus as Commander of the Army * Sheep (debut) * Moses Mr. Nezzer (Josh) (debut) * a burning bush (debut) * Peas Israelites as Themselves * Pa Grape as Israelite * Tom Grape as Israelite * Percy Pea as Israelite * Scooter Carrot as Israelite * Jimmy Gourd as Israelite * Jerry Gourd as Israelite * Israelites ark-beares (debut) * Aunt Ruth (debut, cameo) * Baby Pickle (debut, cameo) * Goliath (cameo) * Ark Peas (debut) * Silly Song Narrator * A little boy (debut) * three cebus (debut) * A sick cebu (debut) * A sad cebu (debut) * A mute cebu (debut) * A hippo (debut) * Dad Asparagus (picture) * Lovey Asparagus (picture) * Grandpa George (picture) * Pilot (debut) * The bull (debut) * Unnamed potato father (picture) * Unnamed potato son #1 (picture) * Unnamed potato son #2 (picture) * The bull's cousin (debut) * A cow (debut) * The Peach (picture) * Barry the Cucumber (picture) * Jerichites (debut) * Injury Jerichitian (debut) * Qwerty Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Promised Land * Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú * The Lord Has Given * Keep Walking * The Lord Has Given (reprise) * The Promised Land (reprise) * What Have We Learned Home media VHS * Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment (December 9th, 1997/''June 5th, 1999'') * Lyrick Studios (December 16th, 1997/''June 8th, 1999''/''April 11th, 2000'') * Warner Home Video/HiT Entertainment/WEA (April 20th, 2002) * Warner Home Video (June 8th, 2004) DVD * Warner Home Video/HiT Entertainment/WEA (April 16th, 2002) * Warner Home Video (June 8th, 2004) * Rerelease (February 6th, 2009) Other Languages * صة شعب الله وارض (Arabic) * Das Abenteuer von Josua (German) * Unknown (Hebrew) * 여호수아와 여리고성 (Korean) * 巨大な壁の物語 (Japanese) * 沙漠先鋒隊 (Mandarin) (Taiwanese) * Joshua og den store muren (Norwegian) * Josué y la Batalla de Jericó (Latin Spanish) (1st dub) ** ¡Josué y la Gran Muralla! (Latin Spanish) (2nd dub) * Jozue in veliki zid (Slovenian) Fun Facts Moral *Doing things God's way is better than doing them your own way. Explanations *Saline is a mixture of sodium chloride (salt and sterile water). It's commonly used for contact lens solution and nasal irrigation sprays. Trivia *This is the first episode for these things: **The first episode Everett Downing worked on as an assistant storyboard artist. **The first appearance of Phillipe in a regular episode, having previously made his first physical appearance in A Very Silly Sing-Along!. **The first physical appearance of Aunt Ruth, who only cameo appeared in a slideshow still in the silly song, though was previously mentioned by Jerry Gourd in the I Can Be Your Friend song from Are You My Neighbor?. **The first episode where Larry is replaced by Junior as the host. *This is the last episode for these things: **Tom Grape's last appearance to date. **The Peach's last appearance until Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. **The last show Mike Nawrocki worked with the sound effects. **This was the last episode to use the original VeggieTales logo and theme song. **This is the last episode to be distributed by Everland Entertainment. * According to the concept art, there were a few differences between that and the final. ** The ark was going to be on wheels. ** The helmets on the army of Jericho were going to be colanders and something to an Asian straw hat. Also, the helmets would've covered the Peas' eyesight, but they'd still see (ala Tom Grape and Mr. Lunt). ** The wall was going to be extendable, meaning, starting as a low wall and folding up to become bigger. ** There was going to be a motorcycle involved. ** The cover to the 1999 re-release was going to look similar to the original cover but never came to be. * There was going to be more shots of the walls of Jericho collapsing for the episode, but they were scrapped due to money running low and the episode's deadline. * Mike Nawrocki read the interactive storybook version on The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! * At the end, Junior asks Bob if the Israelites really built a rocket and got slushies dropped on their heads, but it turns out that those were things added in their story (possibly to make it appealing to young kids). This line was added in the script in order to prevent young children from asking that question in Sunday School. * Even though Junior replaced Larry in this episode, Larry did appear with Bob in the next episode. Technical and Logical Remarks * The lighting has changed from what was from the previous episodes, despite the fact that Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space was the first episode with a lighting department. Phil stated this because they had a new lighting technician after the previous one left. ** This is also the first time the characters had a different color look, which results them not as shiny. This was done by their lighting director at the time, Jon Gadsby. * The sun shown is actually a lens flare. * Unlike the Biblical version of the story, God's directions don't start at Egypt. * The German dub's title refers to Josh as "Josua", but the dialogue in the actual episode refers to him as "Joshua". Goofs/Errors * After God tells Moses about the Promised Land, you can still see part of the clothing after he leaves the screen. * After the Israelites get scared of the Pickle family and run away, Percy's escaping from the tree was rendered at a lower framerate, which technically counts as a rendering glitch. * As you'll notice in some shots, the legs on the sheep don't touch the ground, making them float in mid-air. * In the first of Jericho, the slushie cup isn't there until it shows up in the closeups of the Peas. It then vanishes again after the Peas ask Joshua who he is. It then reappears after Joshua tells the Peas to leave. * One shot shows Jerry's eyes positioned too high. Inside References * This episode has a few nods to Dave and the Giant Pickle, such as: ** It's a retelling of a Bible story that takes place in the desert, the Israelites are in the story, and the costumes the characters wore (Jimmy, Jerry, Tom, and Junior) were recycled. ** Goliath and the sheep are in it. ** The French Peas were portrayed as the bad guys. * A few mentions of lack of body parts, such as: ** Tom stating to his father how they're clapping. ** Jimmy saying he has slushy in his ear. * Larry has his pajamas from Oh, Santa! at the end. Real World References * Like Dave, this episode contained a small nod to the Monty Python series. Here, the French Peas taunt Josh and the Israelites from above the wall. This is reminiscent in Holy Grail, where the French taunt King Arthur and his men from their fort. * As Phil confirmed, the moving arrow action on the map is similar what the Indiana Jones films did. Fast Forward * Junior would become co-host again for a later episode, even the opening for this episode where they imagine themselves in the story. * This episode, along with Dave and the Giant Pickle, was turned into a touring live show in 2002. Both episodes were combined into one 90 minute stage show. Episode Transcript * Transcript VHS VeggieTales Josh and the Big Wall VHS 1997 Word Entertainment Release # What's the Big Idea? Promo 1997-1998 # 1994-2000 Word Entertainment Warning Screen # 1997-2005 Big Idea Logo # VeggieTales Theme Song 1994-1997 # Opening Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Part 1 # Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú # Josh and the Big Wall Part 2 # Closing Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Credits # 1997 Big Idea Closing Bumper VeggieTales Josh and the Big Wall VHS 1997 Lyrick Studios Reprint # Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings # Distributed by Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) (Version #2) # VeggieTales: "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" Trailer 1993 # VeggieTales: "Are You My Neighbor?" Trailer 1995 # What's the Big Idea? Promo 1997-1998 # 1997-2005 Big Idea Logo # VeggieTales Theme Song 1994-1997 # Opening Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Part 1 # Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú # Josh and the Big Wall Part 2 # Closing Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Credits # 1997 Big Idea Closing Bumper # Distributed by Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) (Version #2) VeggieTales Josh and the Big Wall VHS 1999 Word Entertainment Reprint # Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings # 1997-2005 Big Idea logo # Welcome to VeggieTales Promo # VeggieTales: "Very Silly Songs!" Trailer 1997 # VeggieTales Library 1999 Promo # VeggieTales: "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" Trailer 1999 # Please stay tuned for more trailers after the show Bumper 1999 # 1998-2003 Big Idea Logo # VeggieTales Theme Song 1998-2000 # Opening Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Part 1 # Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú # Josh and the Big Wall Part 2 # Closing Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Credits # 1999 Big Idea Closing Bumper # VeggieTales: "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" Trailer 1997 # VeggieTales: "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" Trailer 1993 VeggieTales Josh and the Big Wall VHS 1999 Lyrick Studios Reprint # Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings # 1997-2005 Big Idea logo # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # Welcome to VeggieTales Promo # VeggieTales: "Very Silly Songs!" Trailer 1997 # VeggieTales Library 1999 Promo # VeggieTales: "Madame Blueberry" Trailer 1998 # Please stay tuned for more trailers after the show Bumper 1999 # VeggieTales Theme Song 1998-2000 # Opening Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Part 1 # Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú # Josh and the Big Wall Part 2 # Closing Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Credits # 1999 Big Idea Closing Bumper # 1998-2001 Distributed By Lyrick Studios logo # VeggieTales: "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" Trailer 1997 # VeggieTales: "Rack, Shack and Benny" Trailer 1995 VeggieTales Josh and the Big Wall VHS 2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # 1998-2000 Big Idea logo # VeggieTales Videos Trailer 1993-1999 # 3-2-1 Penguins Promo (2000) # Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings # VeggieTales Theme Song 1998-2000 # Opening Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Part 1 # Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú # Josh and the Big Wall Part 2 # Closing Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Credits # 2000 Big Idea Closing Bumper # VeggieTales: "Very Silly Songs!" Trailer 1997 # VeggieTales: "Madame Blueberry" Trailer 1998 VeggieTales Classics Josh and the Big Wall 2002 WEA VHS Reprint # Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings # Rare Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer 2002 # VeggieTales: ''"Heroes of the Bible!" Trailer 2002 # Why We Do What We Do Promo 2001 # VeggieTales Theme Song 2001-2003 # Opening Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Part 1 # The Song of the Cebú # Josh and the Big Wall Part 2 # Closing Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Credits # 2002 Big Idea Closing Bumper # Josh and the Big Wall Progression Reel (2002-2004) # VeggieTales Josh and the Big Wall From Screen to Stage (2002-2004) # ''LarryBoy: "LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows" Trailer 2002 VeggieTales Classics Josh and the Big Wall 2003 Warner Home Video VHS Reprint # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer (Now on DVD & Video) # The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser (Storyboard Animation) # 3-2-1 Penguins! promo (Now on Video & DVD) # 2001 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo # VeggieTales Theme Song 2001-2003 # Opening Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Part 1 # Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú # Josh and the Big Wall Part 2 # Closing Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Credits # 1997 Big Idea Closing Bumper # Josh and the Big Wall Progression Reel (2002-2004) # VeggieTales Josh and the Big Wall From Screen to Stage (2002-2004) # LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Trailer # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo VeggieTales Classics Josh and the Big Wall 2003 Warner Home Video VHS Reprint # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo # Rugrats Go Wild Trailer (Now on DVD & VHS) # The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser (Unfinished Animation) # Rugrats promo (Now on VHS) # 2001 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo # VeggieTales Theme Song 2001-2003 # Opening Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Part 1 # Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú # Josh and the Big Wall Part 2 # Closing Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Credits # 1997 Big Idea Closing Bumper # Josh and the Big Wall Progression Reel # VeggieTales Josh and the Big Wall From Screen to Stage (2002-2004) # SpongeBob SquarePants Trailer # The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''Trailer # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo VeggieTales Classics Josh and the Big Wall 2004 Warner Home Video VHS Reprint # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Welcome to VeggieTales (Widescreen) Promo # VeggieTales: Very Silly Songs! VeggieTales 'Very First Sing-Along Video Trailer 1997-2004 # VeggieTales Library (Widescreen) 1999 Promo # VeggieTales Classics: Madame Blueberry Trailer 1998-2004 # Stay Tuned After our Main Presentation for a Special Bonus Feature Bumper 2004-2005 # Why We Do What We Do Promo 2003-2004 # VeggieTales Theme Song 2004-2006 # Opening Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Part 1 # Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú # Josh and the Big Wall Part 2 # Closing Countertop Josh and the Big Wall # Josh and the Big Wall Credits # 1997 Big Idea Closing Bumper # Josh and the Big Wall Progression Reel (2002-2004) # VeggieTales Josh and the Big Wall From Screen to Stage (2002-2004) # How to Draw the French Peas from Josh and the Big Wall # VeggieTales Classics: Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space Trailer 1997-2004 # VeggieTales Classics: Rack, Shack and Benny Trailer 1995-2004 DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the scenes ** Progression Reel ** From Screen to Stage ** Story Boards ** Art Gallery Fun! * Voice Flip Flop * Trivia Questions * Sing-Along (''The Promise Land and The Song of the Cebú) * DVD-Rom Fun! Previews Original 2002 Release * Marketing Stuff * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * VeggieTales: Heroes of the Bible! * LarryBoy: "LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows" 2003 Reprint * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer (Now on DVD & Video) * The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser (Storyboard Animation) * 3-2-1 Penguins! promo (Now on Video & DVD) * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Trailer * The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo 2004 Reprint * Welcome to VeggieTales (Widescreen) Promo * VeggieTales Classics: Very Silly Songs! A Classic Collection of Silly Songs (On Video and DVD) (2003) Trailer * VeggieTales Library (Widescreen) 1999 Promo * VeggieTales Classics: Madame Blueberry (On Video and DVD) (2003) Trailer * VeggieTales Classics: Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space (Now on DVD and VHS) (2004) Trailer * VeggieTales Classics: Rack, Shack and Benny (On Video and DVD) (2003) Trailer 2009 Reissue * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Now Available on DVD) * VeggieTales: "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Blast in Space! * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Save the Planets! * VeggieTales: Heroes of the Bible! - A Baby, A Quest, and the Wild, Wild West! * MOPS * Operation Christmas Child Category:Episodes Category:1997 Category:1999 Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2009